Destiny
by PsychoticNari
Summary: One-Shot. Thoughts of a Gryffindor on the Golden Trio and their destiny


**Alright I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'm doing this, well because I'm crying my eyes out after watching GoF.**

**If you don't know which movie that it is, then you aren't a HP fan.**

**Yes, I cried, because Cedric died. Now I'm going to watch OotP and cry a lot more because Sirius is the best character and he DIES!**

***starts sobbing***

* * *

The Golden Trio.

That's who they are referred as.

They've been best friends ever since first year. Ever since that mountain troll incident. They were inseparable.

Especially when they disappeared for about a day, everyone was freaked out, wondering where they went. We all found out later on, they went to the third floor corridor and Harry fought Voldemort again. Of course, that earned us Gryffindor's points and us winning the house cup.

Second year, we found out Harry was a parselmouth. He could speak to snakes, which made everyone think that HE was the Heir of Slytherin. Which made no sense when Hermione was petrified….

Ron and Harry went into the Forbidden Forest, I heard. And one night they disappeared. Moaning Myrtle told everyone what happened when they returned; they went into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny. When we asked Ginny Weasly what happened she told us that Harry saved her, and he nearly died.

I was shocked, why would a 12-year old risk his life?

Ginny said that Tom Marvolo Riddle is known as, these days, Lord Voldemort.

Two years, and Harry has fought Voldemort somehow in both years.

Third year, they got a lot closer, nobody knew what they were talking about, they certainly kept to themselves. I heard on the train that Harry fainted when the Dementors got close to them. Someone told me that whenever they got close to him he would hear his mom and dad being murdered, by Voldemort.

I felt bad for him; no 13-year old should have to hear that.

I got worried for him, especially when the Dementors came on the Quidditch pitch and he fell off of his broom, nearly 100 feet.

We all thought he was going to die.

Then Dumbledore somehow stopped his fall.

The trio was a lot closer then, I don't know if they could get any closer.

On our trip to Hogsmede, it was really weird. Hermione and Ron were sitting on a bench, looking at the door to a pub. Then they stood up and started following something. I wanted to follow too but it was their business, not mine.

When we returned Harry….Harry lost all the light from his eyes. They were a dull emerald instead of his usual bright ones. I noticed, his friends noticed, hell we all noticed. But we never asked him, he only told his two best friends.

They all disappeared another night, we kept trying to look for them. We spotted shadows in the dark, and we saw one shadow running towards the lake, we all knew it was Harry. You could barely see the bright white light that appeared in the forest, it was weird. When we asked someone they didn't know either, until someone else said that Harry used a Patronus charm.

We had all seen it, when three of the Slytherin's dressed up as Dementors and tried to scare Harry in another Quidditch match. We couldn't see the shape of it because it disappeared before we could get a good look.

But we were confused, there was no WAY Harry could produce that powerful Patronus, still a part of us knew it was true, because Harry is the best in DADA.

Fourth year, the worst year to all of us.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament decided to be hosted at Hogwarts.

Harry was one of the champions chosen.

Some of us didn't believe him when he told us all he didn't put his name in the cup. Then he just stopped telling us. When we were all talking about him cheating Hermione and Harry were talking. Saying that he could die in this tournament. And Harry responded by saying that maybe the person that put his name in the cup would want him to die.

I believed him after that.

The First Task.

Dragons.

If that had been me out there I would have dropped out the second I saw that dragon.

He didn't give up; he used the 'Accio' charm and jumped onto his Firebolt. He left the place where they were supposed to get the egg, the dragon followed him. We all thought he died when we heard his scream, followed by the dragon's roar.

He still did not give up; he came back and got the egg in no time.

The Second Task.

The Lake.

Something was taken from them and it was at the bottom of the lake. I didn't notice Hermione or Ron in the stands. We found out that THEY were at the bottom of the lake, only Harry saved not just Ron, but also Fleur's sister.

Even though he was last to come out of the water he still got second place, for saving both of them.

Then came the Third Task.

The one we would ALWAYS remember.

They all entered the maze, normal right?

Well, Harry came back with the cup, Cedric was with him.

Cedric was dead.

Harry kept crying and saying that Voldemort was back, and that he killed Cedric. A lot of us didn't believe him. I did, how else could Cedric die? I know Harry would never kill anyone, and the maze wouldn't either.

When we all went back to bed, he returned much, much later.

He woke up screaming.

Fifth year, another bad year. Everybody didn't believe him, kept whispering about him. Umbridge was the WORST Defense teacher EVER. Harry got loads of detentions from her. When he returned Hermione would dip his hand in something. Whenever I saw his hand I could see faint scars-no words.

_I must not tell lies._

I didn't understand at first so I let it be.

Them came the birth of the DA; Dumbledore's Army. Since Umbridge refused to let us learn Defense the proper way.

Harry…..is the best teacher ever. We learned so much from him. We even learned the Patronus Charm from him! Though, only Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione could make the animal, Harry as well, of course. His was beautiful, a stag.

We were discovered by Umbridge and I learned how Harry got those lines on his hand.

OWLs exams. Harry fell asleep in one, clutching his forehead. When they managed to get him awake he only said one word.

"_Sirius"_

I didn't understand, unless he meant Sirius Black.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna all disappeared that night.

They came back nearly the next day.

Voldemort was back.

Sirius Black was innocent and dead.

Harry wasn't talking at all. He had a dead look in his eyes. And I understood then.

Sirius meant something to him. I learned that he was Harry's Godfather.

He blamed himself; we could see it in his eyes. We noticed that look after Cedric died; that self blaming look. Some of us wanted to go tell him that it wasn't his fault but we knew that the words were just a waste of air.

Sixth year was slightly better. We had a different Potion's teacher, Slughorn. Harry became the best potions student, which surprised us all. And he would always carry that bloody Potions book! And sometimes people came up to him, saying that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him. We found out that Harry was being taught by Dumbledore.

He left one night, him and Dumbledore to go somewhere.

Then, Death Eaters came to Hogwarts.

We didn't know how, but we still knew what to do.

We fought.

In out DA glory, all that Harry taught us, we used all the spells, everything. We gave it out all.

Then something bad happened.

Dumbledore was lying down on the floor, dead.

Harry….said that…Snape killed him.

We all stood there, listening to his phoenix singing. All of us went back to our common rooms. Harry came back later, alone, not meeting anyone's eyes as he went strait to his dormitory.

Before Dumbledore's funeral, the trio spent a lot of time in the library; rumor was that they weren't coming back. We didn't know what they were searching, we just know that they were in the restricted section, and they kept looking, night and day.

We learned what they were doing; they released a dragon from Gringotts, when they broke in of course, they were on the run from wizards all over the place.

They came back to Hogsmede; they all look different, as if they knew something. They contacted us DA members and we all went back to the Room of Requirement.

We all went back to Hogwarts, ready for war.

Harry went into the forest and….he came back dead. We were all in worry, and sad. Then his body disappeared and we got a lot more worried.

We were shocked when Neville sliced off Voldemorts pet snakes head off.

And a lot more shocked when Harry was alive…

He said something about a Horcrux, we were confused, and they kept circling each other and talking to one another. Finally Voldemort made a move.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort was dead.

And now I know, why this all happened. This was Harry's destiny, our destiny was to stand by him and help him when he needed it.

We each had our own part in his destiny.

* * *

**This is in a Gryffindor's POV**

**I had to write it.**

**XD I'm obsessed with it now! I'm re-reading all the books, especially the Seventh one.**

**Can't wait for the movie! Its going to be EPIC**

**Don't you think?**


End file.
